


More?

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, he wanted more from her. But not wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More?

“More wine, Severus?” Narcissa asked, appearing at his shoulder with the quiet grace Severus has come to expect from her.

“Thank you, Narcissa,” he replied. He watched in as she lifted the bottle, fingers wrapped deftly around its neck, and decanted another measure into his glass. He could imagine those same deft fingers wrapped around something else, something infinitely more personal.

No, Narcissa was not his to have. Not his to fantasize about. She was verboten, forbidden. She was Lucius’ and Lucius’ only.

“More?” she inquired, pausing when the glass was half full.

More, more, he could hear her gasping in his mind. Begging him for more, harder, faster.

No, not his.

“That is plenty, thank you.” His reply was even, cordial. No hint of the raw desire he felt for her tinted his tone.

“Is there anything else I can get you, Severus? I noted you barely touched your dinner.” She tilted her head up to him, her concern intent and honest.

You. You can get me you, up against the wall, pressed fully against me. You, with those full lips pressed against mine. You, calling my name in passion.

“I am fine, Narcissa,” he replied, more gently than he would to anyone else. “But thank you for asking. Please, attend to your other guests.”

Attend me in the guest room tonight. Please.

“If you say so,” Narcissa said. “Just tell me if you do.”

“Of course I will.” Severus raised his glass and watched her walk away, noting how she glanced back at him several times. 

Forbidden, he reminded himself. Even if her hips did seem to sway a little more when she saw him watching.


End file.
